Safe and Sound
by EmmaInseparable
Summary: Set After Mockingjay, Katniss realises that even before she was chosen as a trubute, her sister Prim had always been a selfless person. ONE-SHOT


**woah so I havent written anything in ages! Hope everyone enjoys this little one-shot, I wrote this whilst listening to Taylor Swift's song "Safe and Sound" so try listening to it while reading this because it kinda' sets the mood and goes with it :) enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger games any characters from the hunger games...because if I did I would have Peeta right here all to myself! :P  
><strong>  
>I remember, as a little girl Prim was terrified of thunderstorms. When the thunder started to rumble and the lightning flashed, my mother would light the fire in the grate, giving our small home a warm and welcoming glow, she wouls always console Prim, telling her that there was nothing to be afraid of, but this never seemed to help Prim.<p>

Our father was always the best to chase our fears away. If when a storm hit District 12 and our father had returned home from a day in the mines, he would, with arms that were strong enough to mine for coal, but were surprisingly gentle as he wrapped his arms around us. As the storms would rage on the four of us would sit by the grate, all cuddled up snugly together, we would pass funny stories, tell jokes and sing songs, until finally the rain and wind had blown themselves out, leaving everything in a covering in a layer of rain droplets that sparkled like diamonds as the sun peeped out from behind the last dregs of grey clouds.

I remember one night, 2 months after the mining accident that killed my father, the worst storm for 3 years hit District 12, the winds wail, seeming to travel right through our house, making it bone-chillingly cold. Our mother was sat huddled in a chair, staring at a cheerless grate. The lack of food on the table for the past two days had intensified the tension that had been building since the day that I realised our father would never leave the mines. After weeks of anger and even desperation at the way my mother was acting I realised that night that our mother was in no fit state to comfort Prim, not just from the storm, but from the harsh reality of life. That was the night I swallowed some of the grief that had been attempting to swallow me into dark and depressing depths, that was the night I assumed the protector and the provider role for what was left our family. I walked over to Prim who was curled up on her side in a foetal position, hands covering her ears, trying to block out the booms that sounded as if bombs were dropping to the ground, I sat down, lifting her onto my lap and pulling her in close, trying not to notice the way I could feel her spine sticking through her skin, even though her dress.

At first I just rocked her back and forth, trying to gain some comfort for myself, but when a flash of lightning jarred brightly through the gloomy sky and Prim whimpered in fear, I knew I had to try another tactic. I knew without doubt what would comfort her most right now, but that solution was buried under tonnes of rocks and coal. So I did the best substitute i could think of, I cleared my throat and began to sing the words our father had sung countless time.

After the first verse Prim had stopped shaking and she moved her head out from the crook of my neck where it had been buried just moments ago, she gave a shaky little breath and began to sing the next words with me, when we had sung the final words, Prim kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear the last line of the song again:_  
>"you and I'll be safe and sound"<em>

As I sit alone at the table of our old home in District 12 I remember the little girl, whose untucked shirt always formed a little duck tail, who was afraid of thunderstorms, and yet she overcame her fears when others needed her and was brave enough to risk her life to help others, that little girl was Primrose Everdeen, my selfless sister.

**Hope you enjoyed reading my little one-shot :p I loved writing it and was getting a little teary eyes writing the last line :') Please review and tell me what you thought :) **


End file.
